Wikination:Best new editor
Wikination wants to reward its best new editors. The user community of Wikination can propose new users to be rewarded and given our naranjas. Criteria To be chosen as best new editor, the user should: * Be normally registered as a user; * Have made his/her first edit in the main namespace not more than two months before the last day of the month during which he/she is proposed to become best new editor; * Have made some very much appreciated contributions to articles. Best new editor April 2010 Propose valuable new users Propose users that qualify the criteria and that you consider very valuable editors. * User:Jon Johnson * User:Percival E * ... Argumentation and election :Please back your opinions/votes with decent argumentation or explain your opinions. Hi guys. I thought these remarkable statistics might help us out a bit. On top, you find the "Registered editor activity breakdown" of the last month, under that is the breakdown for the last two months. Both could be valuable in this discussion. The first clearly reveals that Percival E is the only new user who made a huge jump forward. The second graph shows that Jon Johnson did the same thing, but about one month earlier. I thought this could be helpful . 06:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :This is a really fine idea! -- 09:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Wa! My number of contributions is going down! :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Yuri just passed you . 11:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::How are we to choose a winner? Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! He's volatile, versatile and very vivid - it's ...? 11:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well... voting is so lame . 11:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps by pronunciamento then? 11:27, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Haha. Let's keep it to a small vote then? 11:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Det is aan mir egaal. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:54, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Little reasonable vote Please guys, no friendly votes or bully-votes or whatever. Let's just try to find out who we think should be given the little but nice honor of being the "Best new editor of April 2010". Please add arguments to your votes . 14:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I think User:Jon Johnson, known as Jon Johnson, has proven to be the best new editor at Wikination, because... * His contributions have an actual effect: they are more than just articles, they are a part of the dynamic that drives our little community. 14:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * In my opinion, the best has yet to come and therefore I support User:Jon Johnson. --Lars Washington 05:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) * I am in doubt. I hope this is a good decision. -- 06:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) * ... I think User:Percival E, known as Percival E. Galahad, has proven to be the best new editor at Wikination, because... * As jon Johnson is a politican and we have alot of those Percival E. has written classics and and is the best writter of all time in Lovia.Marcus Villanova 20:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * I'd be equally happy to give Jon this award, because he deserves it too. Nevertheless, the numerous contribs of Percival are both of very high quality and great number. Plus: he is renewing. No old style things, no "we've had this before" experiences, but new and high-class contribs. I like it. 17:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) * Read Swattushden and you'll understand why I think he's the best new editor ;) I've been hearing more from this user than from the other one recently, so my vote is for Percival. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) * He writes great books and he is a good editor Pierlot McCrooke 08:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) * ... Category:Site community Category:Gift or award